Perfect
by Keono
Summary: Sequel to Linked. The chapters are shorter, cuz I don't have a big imagination! SasoDei, Lemon, Yaoi, Mpreg. Now edited!
1. How it happened

**So where it left off! Deis' ego (Even though he don't got one) Got prego! Lol got that from Juno! Enjoy! It's short!**

Sasori almost didn't catch Deidara, still being in shock.

'Pregnant!' he was confused, was Deidara over exaggerating?Or was it true was his lover... Pregnant?"

He quickly scooped the blond up, and took him to their shared bed.

He was confused, and wanted to actually find out if he was pregnant.

He slowly lifted the blonds shirt up enough, so that he could see his stomach. His eyes widened. Deidara's stomach looked bigger than when he last saw it. There was a small bump on his stomach.

Sasori put the shirt back down and went into his library. There he was looking through everything about pregnancy and vampires.

All it said was female and male vampires couldn't get pregnant, and there was nothing about a male or female human getting pregnant, because vampire and human relationships were strictly forbidden and those who were found out were punished for their crimes.

It was forbidden just because of an old legend that some believe, so they made humans, and vampires separate.

He decided to just take a sample of blood, and go from there.

He went back to the room to find Deidara staring through the door, and watching Sasori work and read.

He went straight the blond and kneeled by the bed. The blond had a blank stare.

"How did this happen, un?" his voice was so monotone, you couldn't here the question in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to figure it out." Sasori caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"I need to take a blood sample. Is that okay with you?" Deidara just nodded.

Sasori went back to his library to grab a syringe. He went back to the room.

Sasori stuck the needle in the blonds arm. Deidara didn't flinch at all.

Once Sasori had enough blood, he pulled the needle out and put a gauze pad over the hole, since he didn't have a regular bandied.

After ten minutes, the results came up. The blond was pregnant.

After two hours of testing the blood, he found out how it happened.

When Deidara was poisoned, the poison stays in your body for a month and a half, if alive that long. The anti dote covers up the poison, but the poison is still there , so the antidote stays as long as the poison does.

The antidote is what mainly caused Deidara the ability to get pregnant. Sasori was the other cause.

Sasori got up from his desk, and walked over to the blond.

Through the whole explanation, Deidara stayed quiet. No emotion on his face whats so ever.

Once Sasori finished, Deidara started to cry. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blond, and rocked him back, and forth.

Deidara was letting everything come out: the emotions, the tears, sobs, everything.

After ten minutes he settled down.

"How are you feeling?" of course it was a stupid question, but what else was he supposed to ask?

"Scared, hungry, tried, and almost mad, un." Sasori smiled slightly.

"You have a right to be all of those things." Deidara tilted his head to look at Sasori. He tilted his head further, and Sasori closed the gap between their lips.

They molded their lips together, but Sasori pulled away.

"Do you want to keep it, un?" Sasori smiled, he leaned in close to the blonds lips.

"Yes." he suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed him with about as much passion he could get.

Deidara started kissing back, but was as tired as hell, so he stopped. Sasori responded, and let the blond lie down, and fall asleep. He leaned into the blonds forehead, and kissed it lightly. "Prefect." that was the last thing Deidara heard, before falling asleep.

**Lotta Drama in the next chapter, in the end mostly! Review!**


	2. Don't want

**YAY! More Drama!**

"Danna there's nothing to eat, un!" Sasori frowned.

"Tell me about it." Sasori was currently on his last bag of blood, and he hadn't eaten today.

Deidara sat down at the table putting his head on the top of it. "Can we go grocery shopping, un?" Sasori nodded. Deidara stood up, and grabbed his hoodie., trying to cover up his growing stomach.

Thy walked out the front door. It was currently pouring. "Danna we have a driveway, why don't we use it, un_?_!" Deidara refused to move from the front porch.

"Because I don't need a car, Brat." Deidara huffed, and walked back inside to grab an umbrella. After he got that from the closet staircase, he walked back outside.

"Well you're going to need a car, because sooner or later you wont be able to carry me anymore, un." Sasori groaned, he really didn't want to deal with the blonds bickering like when they first met.

-At the store-

Deidara was strolling the shopping cart, putting things in that looked as they went with Sasori beside him.

Going through each aisle like they always did making sure they got everything but Deidara froze at the next aisle. He quickly looked down, his expression sad and fearful. He then just kept on strolling, still looking down.

Sasori caught up to Deidara wondering why he didn't go into the next aisle.

Sasori looked into the aisle, and froze. Baby supplies.

He started walking by Deidara again. "You know you skipped an aisle." his tone was emotionless. Deidara was still looking down.

"Maybe another time, un." his voice was hesitant. Sasori just nodded understanding.

They went to the check stand to pay. "We're low on juice, so after this we're going to Konan's." Deidara's eyes widened. 'How am I supposed to tell Konan?' he would just have to wait, and find out.

After done shopping, they headed for Konans. Once they were there, they knocked on the door. About seven seconds later a very happy Konan came to the door.

"Hey Sasori, long time no see, same to you Dei.", she opened the door more to let them in. "So you need blood, right?" both nodded.

They sat down at the table as Konan poured Deidara and her tea, and Sasori warm blood.

"Is something wrong Dei? You look kinda gloomy.",Deidara didn't respond, he just kept looking at his tea.

"He's been gloomy for the last week, and a half." Konan looked at Sasori.

"Didn't you come back a week or so ago." Sasori just nodded. "Well why would you be gloomy when Sasori came home. Thought you would be happy."

Deidara looked up at Konan with a blank stare. "The day he came back, was the day I found out I was pregnant, un." there was almost anger in his voice, but the blank expression covered most of it up.

Konan's eyes widened. When she didn't say anything for about a minute, Deidara stood up. "Thank you for the tea and blood, but I think we should be getting home, un." Deidara walked out the front door.

Once Konan finally got over her shock, she spoke. "How did this happen?" Sasori was now standing.

"A mix up with chemicals, that was my fault, and him getting pregnant was also my fault." Sasori got to the front door, and picked up the three grocery bags.

"O-Okay, visit again soon." Sasori just nodded, and went outside.

Deidara wasn't on the porch so he started to look through the trees. There he found the blond crying into his knees, and his arms wrapped around them. Sasori set the grocery bags down, and walked toward him.

Once Deidara heard someone he stopped crying, he looked up to Sasori. "Come on lets go home before you catch a cold." Deidara stood up, and let Sasori carry him bridal style.

Once home, Sasori put away the groceries, but left a few things out for Deidara.

Deidara began eating a sandwich made of peanut butter, jelly, and honey.

Sasori took some fish from the fridge to make room for the milk.

Deidara gagged, and rushed to the sink. He was vomiting more then usual and the slightest smell could throw him off.

Sasori was at his side to hold his hair.

Once Deidara was done, he washed his mouth out.

"You okay?" Deidara had his back turned to Sasori, and the he shook his head. Sasori walked over to face him. Deidara was biting his lip trying not to sob, his eyes closed. Tears were already streaming down his face.

Sasori tried to hold Deidara, but he was shoved away. "Don't touch me, un!" Deidara screamed at him. "I don't want your pity, I don't want your sympathy, and I don't want you or your child! So just leave me alone, un!" after that he ran out the front door, not caring that it was raining or cold, or even night. He just ran.

Sasori couldn't believe what just happened. 'He doesn't want me, or our child'. Then it snapped to him. If he didn't want the baby, then he would try to... kill himself. Thus killing Sasori.

At that instant Sasori ran out the front door. The rain had erased most of the blonds scent.

He had to find Deidara, and fast.

**YAY! I finally did another cliff hanger! Review if you want to find out if they Die, or get injured!**


	3. Sorry

**YAY! Sorry it took so long, but in health the other day, we saw the miracle of life... IN DETAIL! So I had a headache afterwards. Now I feel bad for Dei... hehe -_-**

Deidara just on running, and running. When he was in school he was the best in track, but he couldn't go forever.

He kept on running till the feeling in his heart went away. He soon stopped, out of breath. He sat down against a tree, trying to stop his tears.

'Do I want it?' he kept on thinking for about five minutes, till the feeling in his heart was getting stringer. He was up in no time running, the pitter patter of the rain covering the sound of his foot falls.

Once he was far enough, he sat down by a tree again.

'I can't do this anymore.' he pulled out a kitchen knife that he snuck into his sleeve. He put the knife to his wrist. "I'm sorry, un." it was only a silent whisper through a broken sob, he brought the knife down on his wrist vertically.

He winced slightly, but was done. He started on his right arm.

Sasori suddenly smelled blood. He ran in the direction of the scent.

He found Deidara. His knees were up, and his arms were on them, blood dripping from the fingertips. His head was resting on his arms.

Sasori didn't think the blond would take it this far.

Suddenly a pain shot through his heart, and he screamed in agony.

He fell onto his knees. He didn't want to give him his blood again, but it looked like he had no choice.

He got up, and walked over to the blond, ignoring the pain in his heart. He bit his wrist, and sucked some blood out, since Deidara was probably unconscious. He'd have to make him swallow the blood.

Once he got enough blood, he lifted Deidaras' face up. There were tear stains on his cheeks, it almost looked like he was asleep.

Sasori put his lips on Deidaras', and forced blood into the blonds mouth.

The wounds on his wrists began to healing, but he didn't wake up. 'He's probably not going to forgive me.' Sasori just picked him up, but he saw something on the forest floor glisten.

Sasori's eyes widened. It was one of their kitchen knives, and it was covered form blood, end to end.

Deidara woke up from the sun shining on his face. He opened his eyes to notice he was in his, and Sasori's bedroom. 'I'm alive.' He sat straight up, his damp hair flying everywhere. 'Sasori.' he had brought him here.

He turned his head to the left side of the bed. There Sasori was sleeping peacefully. 'He usually doesn't sleep this long.'

He decided to lie back down. He snuggled into Sasori, who in return stirred lightly. He opened his eyes, when he felt another body snuggle up to his.

"Why are you still sleep, un?" Sasori leaned in close to the blonds forehead.

"Well you got to sleep in from a near death experience. Why can't I?" Deidara's eyes widened. He had forgot about the Link.

"I'm sorry, un." Sasori inhaled the blonds scent. "when you asked me if I wanted to keep it, I thought you wanted to keep it too, and I still want to. Do you?"

Deidara's eyes glistened with tears. 'Why am I always crying?'. "I don't know, un." Sasori nodded, he understood why it would be hard to decide. "I know the answer isn't no, but I don't know if it's yes either, un."

Sasori kissed Deidara's head, and Deidara kissed Sasori's neck. "Just do what you think is best. Okay?" Sasori would be okay with Deidara's decision.

Deidara looked up at Sasori. "Yes, un."

Sasori wasn't sure what that meant. "Yes to what?"

Suddenly a pair of lips ceased his own and as soon as it started, it ended. "Yes, I want to keep it, un." Deidara kissed him on the lips lightly once more, and Sasori kissed back with about as much force. Deidara pulled back for sir.

"Then let's keep it." Sasori placed a hand on Deidaras' stomach, and Deidara gripped that hand.

"Let's, un."

**YAY! They're gonna keep it! Review?**


	4. Names and Morning Sickness

**YAY! Enjoy!**

"Deidara when's your birthday?" Deidara looked up from his breakfast.

"Two days before we met, un. Why do you wanna know?"

Sasori just shook his head. "Just curious."

Deidara nodded not convinced. He went back to his breakfast, which was raw steak. The only thing he'd been craving for a while was either raw meat, or raw fruit.

Sasori started sorting through the bills, while a question popped into Deidara's head. "What should we name it. un?" Sasori looked up from the mail, and smiled at Deidara.

"I don't know? Depends if it's a boy or a girl."

Deidara put a piece of steak in his mouth, enjoying the juices, once he was finished with the piece of meat he looked back at Sasori. "Why don't we try, girl first, un."

Sasori put the piece of paper down, and thought for about a minute. "Hato." Deidara put his fork down.

"Why chose that name, un?"

Sasori smirked. "Because when I look at you that's the first thing that comes to mind."

Deidara blushed. "Well I'm flattered, being called a Dove, un."

Sasori smirked again. "Okay now you work on a boys name."

Deidara pouted, and picked his fork back up to continue eating, then a name came. "Naoto, un."

Sasori just looked at Deidara. "And why that name?"he asked with a smile.

"Because it reminds me of you, un?"

Sasori smirked at that. "Well I am honest, but not straight."

Deidara blushed again. "You know what I mean, un.", Sasori laughed at Deidara's blush.

"Well I think it's a girl, un." Deidara said confidently.

Sasori smirked. "Well I think it's a boy." Deidara scoffed, and rolled his visible eye.

"You only say that because I chose the name, un." Sasori started sorting through the bills again.

"And why do you say it's a girl?"

Deidara finished his food, and pushed the plate away. "Because when I looked up about pregnancy cravings, they say when a women is pregnant, there are more cravings if it's a girl, and honestly raw meat is a pretty weird carving, un." (A/N: I made that up.) Deidara smirked in triumph.

"Deidara one, you're not a women, two the internet isn't a very reliable source, and they always leave stuff out, and three this isn't a normal baby."

Deidara frowned. "Well you don't have to ruin all of the fun, un?"

Deidara stood up, and stretched extending his stomach unconsciously. He was almost along two months now. And it was strange how he didn't notice two weeks ago.

He picked his plate up, and took it to the sink to wash. After he was done he grabbed a pear to eat, but once he smelled it, he got noxious. He quickly leaned over the sink, and vomited violently. He had been getting more sick, more often. The internet didn't say anything about that.

Sasori was already over there holding the blond's hair, and rubbing his back.

Sasori filled up a cup of water after he was done.

"Thanks, un." Deidara took the cup, but he got nauseated again, so he put the cup back down, and vomited some more. Then a knock came from the front door.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sasori said under his breath.

"Just hur-" Deidara vomited some more.

Sasori was already at the door, and he opened it. On the other side was Konan holding a few bags, a small smile on her face.

"Um hi, I thought I'd bring you some blood, and I wanted to apologize for before." She extended the bag to Sasori, who smiled in return.

"Than-" he was cut off by the sound of Deidara vomiting.

"Is right now a bad time?" Konan asked slightly embarrassed.

"No it's fine, it's just morning sickness." he took the bag, so she wouldn't have to extend her arm anymore.

"Oh."

"Would you like to come in?"

Konan's eyes brightened. "Yes. I mean it is raining, and I still didn't get to catch up with Dei the last time." Sasori smiled and stepped aside so she could walk in.

**If you didn't get it Hato- Dove (like a bird)Naoto- Straight and honest. Review?**


	5. A Favor

**Enjoy!**

Konan walked into the kitchen. There she found Deidara drinking a cup of water.

"Hey, Dei." Deidara jumped when he heard someone else in the room. He put the cup down to reply. "Hey Konan, un!" he walked over to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Wow. Weren't you just throwing up?" she asked confused.

"I was, but I feel fine now, un." Deidara smiled.

"Mood swings." Deidara shot a glare towards Sasori, who had gone back to the bills.

Come on let's catch up, un." Konan nodded. "Your coming too, Danna, un!" he called from the entry way. Sasori sighed, he's have to do the bills another time.

They were seated in the living room, Konan would ask some questions, and Deidara would try to answer, but he left that to Sasori.

"So how far are you along?"

Deidara thought. "About two months." Sasori answered of course.

"So how about names?"

Deidara got to this one first. "Hato if it's a girl, and Naoto is it's a boy, un." Konan nodded.

"Konan could we ask you for a favor?" Sasori wasn't sure how to approach this, but he might as well try.

"Shoot."

"Well of course you know that Dei being pregnant isn't normal for a male, so we don't want to take him to a hospital for giving birth, and we thought if you might be able to help with that."

Deidara smiled. 'Straight, and Honest indeed.' Deidara thought for a second. "Weren't you the best medic in your village? Why can't you do it, un?"

Sasori sighed. "For a birth to happen, there has to be at least two people there, and I never dealt with birth, I dealt with poisons, medications, and surgeries." Deidara scoffed. "What medic doesn't know how to deal with birth, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry if I can't be a good a medic for you." Sasori turned his attention to Konan. "Oh sorry, umm as I was saying, I know you've only had a bit of nurse training, bu-",

Konan she cut him off by raising her hand. "It would be fine, but I've heard of men giving birth and all, but a good percent don't survive." her eyes were sad, and almost fearful.

"We have that covered." Deidara had gotten bored and decided to lean against Sasori, and we was soon asleep.

Konan nodded. "Well I'll check up on you every few weeks, and make sure he's coming along."

Sasori smiled. "Thank you."

About thirty minutes later Konan left for work.

Deidara started to stir in his sleep, then he opened his eyes. "Danna, where's Konan, un?" Deidara asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, which made Sasori smirk.

"She had to go to work."

Deidara yawned. "I'm hungry, un."

Sasori scoffed. "You just ate an hour ago."

Deidara pouted. "But I threw it up, and I'm eating for two, un."

Sasori just sighed, and went to the kitchen as Deidara turned on the T.V. 'At least he didn't ask about a car again.'

**Review?**


	6. Fire

**Yes I know it's short that's why I posted two chapters today.**

"Danna everyones looking at me, un." Sasori, and Deidara were currently grocery shopping, and it had been a month since Konan had agreed to help with the birth of their child.

It was also a month for Deidara's stomach to grow, and a sweatshirt couldn't cover it anymore.

"Dei they aren't looking at you, they're looking at your stomach." they were now having a hushed conversation so no one would here them.

"Like that's any better, un." they had just entered the baby aisle, and the looks stopped.

This is what Deidara feared the most, but they needed supplies.

"What kind of clothes do you want to look at first, un? Boy, or girl?"

Sasori looked thoughtful for a second. "Both." Deidara smiled, and started looking through some baby cloths.

Deidara found a white onesie that had a Dove on it. He smiled, and put that in the cart. For boys clothes he found a baby onesie with a lion on it. He put that in the cart too.

"Do you want to visit Konan after this?"

Deidara's eyes brightened. "Un!"Once they paid for there purchases they headed for Konan's. "I wasn't kidding about the car, un." Sasori sighed and hurried to Konan's.

On there way they saw some smoke rising into the evening sky. 'Wonder what that's about?' Deidara thought, but then just ignored it.

When they arrived, they found Konan's house ablaze.

Konan came running out coughing. "Konan, un!" Deidara jumped out of Sasoris' arms to go to his friend. Tears were streaming down her face as she saw her house.

"I'm so sorry, un." Deidara hugged her tightly.

"It started out of no where." Sasori was now by Deidara, looking at Konan with sad eyes.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Konan looked at the redhead and shook he head.

"You could stay with us, un. She can right?"

Sasori smiled softly. "Yes, you can stay with us." Konan almost smiled.

"Thank you."

The couple smiled. "You have a car right, because you know it's a long way to our home." Konan nodded, the car wasn't destroyed like the house.

All of them hopped in, Sasori was driving, and Deidara was in the back with Konan, trying to comfort her.

**Review?**


	7. Love

**YAY! Enjoy it's a lemon for dis chapter!**

Deidara didn't know how he got onto their bed with Sasori kissing him, but he didn't want it to stop.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, as Sasori began rubbing the bulge in his pants. Deidara started unbuttoning Sasori's shirt and he soon pulled it off.

He started nipping at Sasori's neck, getting a moan out of him. Sasori pulled Deidara shirt off, he ran his hands down the blond's' sides. He started kissing down to the teens pants line.

In one swift motion he pulled off Deidara's pants, and all. Deidara hissed as the cold air hit his member. Sasori's head went lower, and he took the whole thing in his mouth, and sucked harshly.

"Hurry up, un." Deidara could barely breath, just because of what Sasori was doing.

Sasori smirked, and started bopping his head, making Deidara moan even louder. Just as he was about to come to a release, Sasori pulled away. Deidara groaned. "Bastard, un."

Sasori smiled, and put three fingers in the blonds mouth. Deidara took them coating them in a thick layer of saliva.

Sasori took the fingers out being inpatient. He quickly jabbed a finger in the blond. Deidara cried out in pain. Sasori just rubbed the blonds sides, trying to comfort him. He began to move the finger.

Though once Deidara got used to it, Sasori pushed another finger in. "S-Some one's i-impatient, u-un." Sasori smirked, and started scissoring the teen under him. Sasori soon hit something that made Deidara moan loudly.

He quickly added a third finger, and jabbed that spot again. Deidara moaned again, as white spots covered his vision.

Sasori pulled the fingers out, and Deidara sighed in relief. Sasori pushed the blonds legs far enough apart, and began entering him. 'When did he get his pants off?' Deidara wondered, as a new pain came. Sasori was moving in at an easy pace.

'Why is he going so slow?' Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasoris' waist, and pushed his member all the way in. Sasori smiled, and pulled put part way, and slammed back into the blond, earning a cry from Deidara.

"I thought you wanted to go fast?" Sasori said teasingly.

Deidara just glared at him. "M-Move."

Sasori smirked, and continued. He thrusted in fast, and Deidara cried out in pleasure, as the spot from before was struck. "Harder, un!" Sasori complied, and slammed into the blond twice as hard. "There!" Deidara couldn't breath right, not with Sasori slamming into him, like he was.

Deidara bucked his hips down to meet Sasori's thrusts in time. "Danna..." it was only a whisper, but heard. He grabbed Deidara's member, and began stroking him in time with the thrusts.

"Danna, un!" he came over their stomachs, and Sasori released inside the blond.

Once they both got their panting under control, Sasori pulled out of the blond.

Deidara was covered in a thick layer of sweat, and knew that he would have to take a long bath in the morning. Sasori laid down next to him, and pulled him in a close, loving embrace.

Footsteps were heard from downstairs, coming up. Sasori quickly pulled the blankets over them as Konan barged into the room out of breath.

"W... What I miss?"

Deidara sighed. "Everything, un."

She pouted. "I thought I would get something from living here." she walked out of the room, and closed the door.

"Good night Danna, un. Love you." Sasori kissed the blonds forehead.

"Love you too."

**Ugh I wish it was longer! Review?**


	8. Cravings and more

**YAY! I learned a lot in health, and it was about the whole process if how a sperm became a baby! And all the crap about it's journey, and how giving birth is the most amazing part of the women's life. (We were watching a video) Yeah right! The lady was screaming her head off, as the whole class got to see the 'miracle' of life happen!**

Deidara was now five months pregnant and wasn't fairing well.

He hadn't had an appetite lately, and Sasori had to force feed him just to keep him from starving.

"Deidara I don't care what you eat, just eat!" Sasori was screaming, but Deidara wasn't paying attention.

"Deidara are you even list-"

"Shh." Deidara took Sasori's hand, and placed it on his stomach. Sasori felt something move, then a kick, and a hard one at that. "Did you feel that, un?" Deidara's voice was filled with excitement.

"Yeah I felt it. It's probably hungry."

Deidara pouted. "I learned in my health class, that when the baby is along five months that it can hear, un. I think she was responding to your voice." Deidara said proudly.

"That is something that is actually true, and I bet _he_ was agreeing with me, and that you should eat something," Sasori said smugly.

"Okay I'll eat fruit." but he quickly changed his mind. "On the other hand I usually throw it up, un." Sasori sighed.

"The only thing that doesn't make you throw up is raw meat, and it usually has to have a lot of blood." Sasori got up from the table, and went to the freezer. He took a frozen stake, and put it in the microwave for a minute.

"Well since this child is yours, and you drink blood, that's probably why I want a bloody stake, un." Once the microwave dinged, Sasori took out the stake, and put it on a plate. He got out a fork, and placed the two in front of Deidara.

"I hope the child is mine."

Deidara smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's yours."

Deidara dove into the stake, enjoying the raw juices, as they slid down his throat. Once he was finished he had some left over blood on his mouth, and some one his cheeks.

Sasori smirked, and licked the blood off, making Deidara blush as the cold muscle ran over his lips. Once there was no more Sasori pulled away.

"Maybe we should just give you plain blood." Deidara snorted. "The smell of human blood is nauseating to me, and I still need solid food, un." Konan walked into the kitchen, back from work.

"I got more blood." she took the bags of blood to the freezer, and stored them neatly in a pile.

-Later that night-

"Dei haven't you noticed when you eat, you tend to eat a lot?" Deidara climbed into their bed. "No not really, un." Deidara just lied down, and zonked out about a few minutes later. Sasori smiled, and placed his hand on Deidaras' stomach.

He froze. Something was weird. He placed his ear on his lovers stomach. One he felt a kick, and then another. He also heard two heartbeats, not counting Deidara's.

Only one explanation. Deidara was having twins.

**I've been thinking about twins a lot, like watching movies, 1) Twitches it's okay 2) The parent trap 3) The astronauts wife. And also Greek mythology about Artimis, and Apollo, and a really good series I'm reading called 'The Alchemist' I like the last two because it's about the moon, and sun, and the alchemist is about a great prophecy. I love twins. My mom's a twin same with my aunt on my dads side. So Yeah Review?**


	9. Telling

**Yep Sasori gonna tell Dei now!**

It had been three months since Sasori found out Deidara was having twins, and he still didn't know how to tell the blond.

Deidara wasn't fairing well, every once and a while he would get contractions, and since Konan was trained, she just told Deidara to take deep breaths.

"Ahhh, un!" they were both in the living room, and Konan was trying her best in trying to keep the blond calm.

"Dei you just have to take deep breaths!" Konan had to scream to get him to shut up, and listen.

"How would you feel if your stomach was going to rip at any second, un_?_!" Konan sighed. "You're right I don't know how you feel, but you have to try for the baby." Sasori was in the kitchen getting water for Deidara, and whenever someone says 'baby' he felt guilty. Why he was hiding for so long, he didn't know.

"Sasori did you get the water yet_?_!" Konan yelled from the living room, which made said vampire rush in at an inhuman speed.

"Deidara just keep breathing and it will go away. Okay?" Deidara nodded at Konan's instructions, and the pain soon went away.

Deidara took the cup from Sasori. "Thanks, Danna, un." Sasori smiled, and sat down next to Deidara.

"D-Deidara?" the blond looked up from the mention of his name.

"Yes, un?"

Sasori sighed. "There's something I haven't told you or Konan yet, and it's kinda important." Deidara looked at Sasori in confusion. Sasori never lied to him.

"What is it, Danna, un?" was the redhead breaking up with him, was he going to die after birth, was their child in danger? Deidara thought of almost every possibility of what could be wrong.

"I found this out three months ago, and it's been a while since then, and I've been trying to come up with way to get it out, and it's not happening very well." Deidara nodded, wanting him to continue. "You're having twins."

Deidara smiled. "Oh okay for a second I thou- What_?_!" Deidara's eyes went wide. Tears were starting to form, and he was almost hyperventilating. "Oh my god, un." he burst into tears, and Sasori just held him.

After a minute Deidara pushed Sasori away. "This is your fault with getting me pregnant, un! With twins!"

Konan snorted; he was so over reacting. "Gee you think?"

Deidara glared at his friend. "Shut up Konan, un! You have no right to talk right now!"

Konan stood up, and began walking away. "Mood swings much," she muttered under her breath.

Deidara soon calmed down, and let the tears flow. "Why didn't you tell me before, un?"

Sasori hugged the teary blond. "Because I thought you would react like this. And I really don't want to see you like this."

"Maybe that explains the cravings, and the contractions, un."

Sasori nodded. "I think you right."

Deidara soon fell asleep tired of all the drama, and Sasori joined him. They were both lying on the couch, Sasori's arm draped over the blonds' stomach. Konan walked into the living room to find them like that. She smiled, and draped a blanket over the sleeping couple.

**Dei's close to birth! Review?**


	10. Perfect, just perfect

**YAY! Tis is the last chapter of this epic story!**

Deidara was nervous. It was his ninth month, and he was supposed to give birth soon.

Konan and Sasori turned the couples bedroom into almost like a hospital room, so it was now sterol for when the time came.

Deidara was worried that something would go wrong.

Deidara was in their bedroom alone. Konan had to go to work, and Sasori went to go get more supplies. So Deidara was home alone.

He was sitting on their bed waiting for his lover to come home. He started rubbing his belly. "Just me and you kiddos, un." he got a kick in return, and he smiled. He stood up going to go get something to eat, but he heard something dripping, and he also felt wet. Then a pain shot through his legs, and he screamed in agony.

He was giving birth now, and he was alone. He quickly grabbed his cell phone off the night stand, and pushed Sasori's speed dial button.

"Hello?" it was Sasoris' calm voice, but right now nothing would calm Deidara more then getting their children out of him.

"Sasori get over here now-Ahhh!" Deidara sat down on the bed, and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Deidara what's wrong!"

Deidara started his breathing exercise to ease the pain. "What the fuck do you think, un! Giving birth!" Deidara screamed again.

"I-I'll call Konan, and be there in five minutes."

Deidara was in tears now. "H-hurry, un." it was barely a whisper.

The phone went dead, and Deidara sat fully on the bed, his back against the head board.

He was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself, and make the pain subside. Suddenly another pain shot through his back, and he screamed even louder.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his own. He looked up to Sasoris' worried eyes. Deidara grabbed Sasoris' shirt with both hands, and pulled him down, their faces mere inched apart.

"I swear if you ever, ever get me pregnant again, you will never see the light of day again, un!" Deidara pulled Sasori into a teeth shattering kiss, and pulled away a few seconds later.

"You done now?" Deidara nodded, and whimpered in pain.

They waited for twenty minutes for Konan to get there, and during those twenty minutes, Deidara was in the worst pain in his life.

Konan barged in. "Where the hell were you, un!"

Konan rushed over to the bed. "I know I'm sorry. Now come on Deidara we have to get those kids out of you." Once Deidara was dressed in the proper clothing for the procedure, struggle began. "Come on Deidara push again!" Konans' screaming wasn't helping any, and Sasori was actually feeling pain from Deidara holding his hand so tightly.

Deidara was loosing his breath quick from screaming, but he had to try.

"Ahhh, un!" he almost blacked out from the pain, but he heard a cry, and came back.

"It's a girl!" Konan said excitedly. She put the baby down onto a readied blanket to wipe off.

"I win, un." Deidara said breathlessly. Sasori smiled. "There's still one more." Then the same pain from before shot through Deidaras' legs, signifying it wasn't over yet.

Deidara screamed again in pain. Konan was back in position. "Come on Dei you already have one, you just need one more.

Deidara was breathing harshly. 'If most men don't survive regular birth, how am I supposed to have twins?' It was something Deidara dreaded, that he wouldn't survive. 'No I will survive.' He gave on last push, and there was a cry.

"It's a boy!" His eyes were closing, and he smiled lightly. Things were starting to go black.

Sasori saw what was happening, and quickly bit his wrist, and put it to the blonds mouth. Deidara took the blood, and drank it. It tasted as sweat as ever. He began to heal completely, and Sasori took his wrist away.

Sasori then sat down next to Deidara to hold. "Don't get to comfy yet, you now have parenting to do." Konan smiled and handed each a bundle.

Deidara's was the girl. She was as pale as Sasori, and had a head of red hair. She opened her eyes. They were the exact same shade of blue as Deidara's. He felt himself tearing up, and kissed her forehead.

Sasori had the boy. He had Deidara's blond hair, and was also pale like Sasori, he even had Sasori's eyes. He smiled lightly and kissed his forehead.

"I guess we both won, huh?" Deidara turned from his daughter, and smiled at Sasori. He quickly looked at their son. "Can I see him, un?" Sasori nodded, and they switched.

Out of no where their son laughed, and Sasori and Deidara saw a little pointy tooth. Then their daughter giggled, trying to get attention too. She also had a pointy tooth.

"Hato" Sasori said softly, and kissed her forehead,

"Naoto, un." Deidara kissed his forehead ever so gently.

"Perfect,"

"Just perfect, un."

**If you remember in the first chapter, and the sixteenth chapter of Linked Sasori and Deidara said "Perfect, just perfect(un)" So that was the whole plot for that. Well I'm debating on writing a third part cuz I have a lot of ideas for the kids and there's a legend like the one I mentioned in chapter eight, but I have rewritten the story two times, still couldn't get it right!  
While writing this and typing I listened to Blinding by Florence + The Machine 994 times! YAY!  
Now that I have finished my first story I shall revile my age! Even though most of you don't care... Drum roll... I am... THIRTEEN!  
So age doesn't matter! You can still right awesome stories! And I encourage all of you!  
If you want me to write a third part really bad, I'll try yo work on it, but I'm gonna be busy on other stories!  
Review if you want the third part! I may do it, but later on!  
I dedicate this story to my cousin who gave me this awesome idea, and plot, and details for the story! I THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU!**


End file.
